campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sibuna4evs/Hunter's blog
Okay. There's a lot of questions going on. You know, I would have posted this earlier but alas I was blocked until this very moment. Which I completely understand. I don't want to leave this wiki. And not to sound like I'm too important but I know it will burn within weeks. And no- I'm sorry but I've put in a lot of effort with you all and my one mistake will not effect us all. Now, you may choose to hate me but I have decided I am NOT leaving for those purposes. You can never talk to me again but I'm going to stay and see us through to the end. TheBestDaysofUrLife. This is the problem we need to address and since I'm responsible this will be hard for people to hear. Try not to think of this as an excuse even though I suppose it is. Back in the beginning of the wiki, we had three users. Me, Albus Chase, Sib (later). No one wanted to join with three users. But that is not the reason (at first) I created Days. I figured, as all good admins should that if my account got hacked I would need a backup. So that's the reason Days was here. But when I was playing with the new account, I decided to go on chat and tell everyone this was my backup. That's not how it turned out. Instead Sib and Albus and such were happy to have a new user. I felt guilty but I played along. Days (me) was such a lively person I thought: "What if she could get other people here and sort of like advertise?" So that's what I did. After awhile, it felt like Days was an actual person. When in reality Days was me, but I never lingered on that thought. So, then more users came and I used Days to greet them and etcetera while also keeping me Hunter around. I made sure she had flaws and emotions and other things that didn't sound too Hunter. So by then, yeah I was totally sock-puppeting which I still never realized until nearly a year later. As Hunter, I felt like no one would love me like that, just as the praetor of the wiki. So instead, as Days I felt like people did, they socialized with her in ways people didn't talk to Hunter. So at the least, I was lonely. As Days I could see how people really were. Which is probably a new personal low. Days formed relationships. Especially with Time. At first, Hunter was single so it was okay if Days got a boyfriend right? So she asked Time out pretty much the moment he got on the wiki. Just for fun. Total laughs. But then, she actually got to know Time and learned about him. Hunter knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him about things as Hunter. She could reach him however through Days. So she did her best. And then of course SorrowfulReprise came along and turned everything upside down. That was probably when the most trouble started. When he asked Hunter out, she was already in a state of happiness and didn't think twice about Days and Time. But later when she did... Was when the truth should have come out. It didn't. Hunter was too much in love with Moo so she cast everything else from her mind, banned it from guilting her. A lot of the times, Hunter/Days would feel incredible guilt for technically dating two guys. "Never do that," is what other people had told her as a child when they watched movies like that. "I will never do that." Young Hunter had promised. So here she was, doing exactly that without at first realizing it. Hunter needed a way to break one of the ties, but Time she realized probably would be more angry then the ever diplomatic Moo. But it turns out she didn't have too because he went inactive for a long time. But since he was seemingly not coming back Hunter knew it was the right thing to do even though she'd also been told to never divorce. (By that time they were married.) So, it looked like everything was going to be okay. Until The Visitor came along with The Great Sword. She loved talking to Visitor (V), as herself. He made jokes, made her laugh and made her feel happy. TGS was always understanding, sympathetic and easy to talk to and made her blush an awful lot. They shared that one perfect night in chat and Hunter knew Days needed to be cut off. But how could she do that? Just let her go inactive? It had been over a year plus a few months. Hunter just wanted to be done with it. She didn't like Days anymore. And something else: she wanted Sibuna4evs and Time together. They only had two barriers though: Brian 5678 and Days (herself). So once the opportunity popped up Hunter told Sib that Days was planning to break up with Time. It was good news. But then, sisterly problems: Dop came on and shared with the wiki what Hunter had been doing. She had found out recently and was pretty much as annoyed as the rest of you are right now. And that leads up to now. So yes I was Days. And I truly want to apologize to everyone on the wiki. I know as a beaurcrat I am supposed to be that shining great example and I have failed. I'm supposed to be the role model. The good example. And I cracked a long time ago, in truth, But I'm desperately hoping, in your hearts you will find room to forgive. I don't want to leave because of that. I love this wiki, and I am so proud of you all. I really am very sorry. In the beginning it was playful fun. I knew one day people would probably have to know. I wasn't really sure how it would play out but here it is. So what happens next is your decision and honestly I'm okay with whatever you choose. So here are the options: -I leave the wikis forever -I leave because the community wants me too and go to other wikis -I stay because the community doesn't particularly want me too but they are okay with me staying and working in the background -I stay because the community wants me too •Days will go inactive either way Dop was also blocked falsely because I was angry at her for telling I was Days. Honestly I don't know how it would have happened as I said, and it was the right thing for her to do. So thank you DaughterofPoseidon14. I told Sibuna she was Jackson because everyone pretty much thought so. Which was untrue but I was very angry. So that was my number two mistake. I do not want to leave. I want to stay and keep this wiki going because I honestly do love you all. I won't leave after the final book either. I'm seeing us from the beginning to end. In the end when there is only three users left. Me, ? And ? One other thing. I think Sib, your confused on how the admin dashboard works. Community Central had played no role at all in this. They did not block us Sib, you hit the ban button as I requested. I checked and verified again to be sure and the staff at Community Central did nothing. I just wanted to clear that up. And I'm not sure what you were saying about not being able to unblock because you should be able to go to my user page and under contributions hit unblock or change block. And that should do it. Also, if anyone else has anything to say like I had, things guilting you, I encourage you to come forward and say it seeing as this is a time of hopeful forgiveness. Category:Blog posts Category:Important blog posts Category:HunterofArtemis12